The Convergent Saga: Covergence
by Rectilinear
Summary: Have you ever heard about a Pokemon Convergence? Ash looses his every chance of being a master. Everyone denies to stand with him but one. he meets some one who supports him and makes the colour of his life converge at a point called affection. What will be the conclusion of this convergence? Read to find more. A twilight twist, Pokeshipping.
1. First Sight

_**Hello friends i am up with another fanfiction about Ash and Misty. Read it and it will develop an interesting story with twists. For this story, i would thanks Stephenie Meyer, 'cause some of her Twilight ideas inspired me. I am Twilight fan and I want everyone to know a little bit about it through my story of these Pokemon characters.**_

 _ **Note- This story is not fully authentic, some of my ideas in my later part is inspired by Twilight Saga.**_

I had never thought that one day I had to do this. Hence, I was not prepared. I had always dreamed of victory but what I got was far away from it. I left my home at ten and I am 22 now. 12 years had been past. It was nothing. Yes, nothing as I had expected. Nothing in comparison of what I thought.

"Sir, Here's your coffee." The waitress smiled and gave me a cup of coffee I had ordered minutes back.

Actually I was so intensely lost in my thought that I couldn't even make out where I was sitting. And why wouldn't I think about it! It was related to my future, my mother's faith on me and the expectations of the pallet town. The thoughts of my defeat in my very last Pokemon battle were making me sick.

"Hey Ash, I know what you are thinking." A voice asked

Oh, not again! For one more time I was lost. I seriously didn't realize that my former companion and one of my best friends were sitting before me. Brock, now 25, looked bit matured but the shape of his eyes were same as before. His hair seemed dressed and tidy as compared to what I saw, the lasttime. We're seeing each other after a very long time, although, we stayed tuned through social networks.

"Hmph" he made a face

"Yeah, I know. You gonna give me a lecture sort of thing about handling such situations." I complained

"Then, you got it right, bro." he replied, disgusted

"Till how long you'll stay like this. I must suggest you to return to Pallet." He said

"Could you please stop putting your leg in the matter? I don't need these suggestions." I gowned. I knew that I was being rude but…I was so frustrated to answer or handle any of them. I know it was my fault that I lost my last chance at Pokemon battles and it was not his fault at this. He waited, still staring at my face, blank and hurt.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"Yeah, it happens. It's ok." He smiled

"You know, I can't go back to Pallet. No one will leave me. I had represented Kanto along with other players and we lost. We lost because of me. I am the bone of contention." I expressed myself to him

"But you're being such a coward, Ash" he said

"Ah, whatever. I don't care of myself. I just care of their feelings, their hopes, and their expectations from me." I said, little harsher this time.

I don't know what I was doing. I knew that It was not right. Not as it should be. How would I tell Brock, that I had already told everything to mom but she felt that I was wrong. No one was going to understand me. I was again going lost with my thoughts but then, something happened that pulled me out of my 'Day time- Nightmares'

I heard some noises, someone screaming for help. I peeped out of the window of the café, and saw a girl with 2 oversized men and 2 frail men. It made me feel like the girl was in danger.

"Hey, Brock stay here. I'll be back." I rushed in hurry. I ran out. I didn't hear what he replied but what I felt of his murmuring sound was, "Yeah, I think I should get back home."

I stepped out of the door and saw those people harassing the girl. The girl was faired skinned and sober. She had reddish hair, fell over her shoulders. She was close to beautiful but I would give her 6 on 10.

"Hey what are you saying!" a man beside me said, most probably to me

"What's wrong?" I questioned

"That's what I am asking. A girl is in trouble and you are rating her 6 on 10! Can't you save her?" he said

I was surprised. Hey, wait, can he read thought? Or whoa! My thoughts were escaping from my mind. "Hey, I can't get what you are speaking of?" I made a face nervous and a fake and bad smile without any humor.

"You are exactly getting what I am talking about. Now save her." He demanded. Meanwhile I realized that, seriously I was speaking all that rating sort of junk out of my mouth.

The man was tall. Very tall, about 7 inches taller than what I was. He was a giant with a bald head and broad lips. He was seriously freighting. I thought he would beat me, and so I tried to help that girl out. She was 10 steps away from us. Then, I saw one of them jerking her. Anger, broke through my nerves.

"Go Ash, get to work." I said to myself

I pushed myself into the small group where those people were troubling that girl.

"Hey, get away from her." I shouted at those huge people.

"Oh, a tiny prawn." They made a fun of me.

Actually, to be honest my legs were shaking as hell. I thought instead of the girl, I need protection, but still I put of all my courage to speak something but before it…

"DASH!" they punched my face and almost broke my teeth.

I fell down, almost died. Whoa, I am so weak! "Crap!" I shouted and two of them stepped over me. "Where on earth I got this junk idea of saving this unlucky 6/10 girl."

Then, what I saw was seriously unbelievable. The girl gave me a disgusting look. She got up and took her bag and started fighting.

She punched them so hard, that they might have had lost their minds. She drove me crazy. Then I realized that the girl was actually protecting me. I don't know why the bald mad man made me save her. Why didn't he got himself into it.

I saw the girl fighting so intensely. Now, I was being afraid of her instead of those men. I was frozen again. What was happening? Really? I my legs were shaking again!

"PUNCH" "PUNCH" "Kick" 'SLAP' I her fighting with her teeth clenched. I thought she'll definitely kill them.

Those guys, frightened ran away, saving their life from her. Then she angrily turned and got back to me. Ah-Oh, It was my turn now.


	2. The Smile

**_Hi friends, i forgot to tell you to review. pls tell me about it by reviewing it._**

The girl was still panting with anger. She looked towards me. Her gaze felt to mine and the anger disappeared. She held her hand out to help me. I hesitated to hold it but then I took her help and stood up.

"Er, Thanks." I said

She raised one eye brow attractively, "For what?" and her lips curled up into a gorgeous smile. I couldn't held my eyes off her face.

"Hey, I am asking you" she said, waving her hand in front of me. As usual I was lost.

"F..For.." I hesitated

"hey don't fumble…I'll not hurt you." she faked a smiled, this time not the one I liked.

"Ok, Thanks for saving me." I finally managed to speak.

She again threw her angled smile that she held before but this time in surprise, "Oh, that's not me. It's you yourself. Actually, you gave me courage to fight them. If you weren't, there would be no source of distraction for them, for me to beat them. So, thanks."

"Well, you seem new here. Are you new?" she continued

"Yeah, actually. I am finding a home to stay." I confessed

She was patient as she was thinking something. "Hmmm.. " she said "well, I can help you."

"Really?" I exclaimed as it was a huge solution to my problem.

"That's okay but I don't have enough money." I said

"No problem. I have a friend, May, she owns a guest house you can stay. I'll manage a discount for you. I work with her." She said, waving my tension

off.

"Thanks." I sighed in relief "Wait- May? I think I know her." I said in surprise

"Yeah you might know her. She was a –"she was saying something about May but a phone call interrupted her. She cut the phone and said, "I need to go. What's your name?"

"My name is A-" I was going to tell her but I stopped myself. "Hey wait, if she knew me. I can't tell her my true identity." I thought.

She stared me, "A- what?" she asked

"Ah, I mean Anthony." I said hesitating. She still stared and I continued, "I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." And I stared her too in fear. Actually this was the name of a protagonist in Twilight saga, the book many teenagers read.

She stared me in disbelieve, "Now you'll say you are a vampire? Read Twilight huh?" I froze and she laughed. I also laughed in shock.

"Sorry for this. I am Ace Jackson." I lied, but better this time.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Take this card. It's May's card. You'll get the info there." And she rushed as she completed.

"Hey, tell me your name anyway" I shouted "Hey, saver."

"Hey what will I say to May? Tell me your name." I yelled calling her again and she didn't heard

"Hey, 6 on 10! Your name please." I said this. She turned back and looked at me and smiled her life- taking smile that was hard to resist and she went away.

I think this was the first time I felt something for her. not as usual for a stranger.


	3. 6 on 10

"Hello! Anyone here?" I knocked the large door of the guest house whose address was provided to me by 6 on 10. I didn't knew her name and started calling her 6 on 10.

"Yes, Come in" I girl called out in a rush. I entered the room. The girl was of my age. Sweet but short, having a scarf over her shoulders and short brown hair.

"Huh!?" she shouted. "Hehe.. What's wrong with me?" I asked nervous.

"You are Ash! Ash Ketchum!" she shouted

"Shhhh…" I hissed

"Yeah, you're Ash." She said

"No, I am not." I protested

"Yes you are. I know you. since we were 10!" she said confidently. I asked, "Are you… May?"

"Yeah, you got that right, Ashy!" she yelled "Stop calling me that." My eyes narrowed.

"Hey I have a request to you." I said and narrated all my story to her.

"Oh, I can help you. It's not a big deal to work upon. Well who gave my address?" she asked, controlling her excitement

"Well, 6 on 10." I answered

"6 on 10! What's that?" she asked shocked at the name

"well, you'll never get that leave it. Too complicated for you." I answered

"Ok, if he's in my staff, I let you know."

"It's She" I said

"Oh, Ok." She replied

"You may go to your room. 1st floor room number 2." She continued

"Thanks." And I tend to move but then someone entered the scene. "How it's going on?" someone asked to May at my back in a musical voice

I wished who it should be. Whom I wanted to see without any reason. I guessed the right guess. I turned back to look.

"Oh, 6 on 10!" I shouted

"Yeah hi. You are there." She said with her non resistible smile.

I fell blank. Blank to her face. But May interrupted us.

"So, you are 6 on 10, huh?" May asked

"What's her name?" I asked curiously. May opened her mouth to answer but the unluckily lucky girl spoke in her voice, "It's better you call me 6 on

10." She suggested

"Oh come on, I want to know your name." I force.

"Okay, I'll let you know if…." She said

"If what?" I sounded confused

"If you tell me the meaning of 6 on 10." She demanded and chuckled.

I sounded nervous again. I didn't wanted to explain that thing to anyone. So I replied, "Yeah, I think it's better to call you 6 on 10. That's suits you."

"Oh, really?" she chuckled again, followed by her gorgeous smile, hard to resist and holding her wrist tightly. I thought she may punch me.

"Er.. I need to go to my room." I ran away as I completed.


	4. Familiar

I pressed the button of the lift. "Ding Dong!" it made a sound and the door split. I stepped in, dragging my luggage besides me, inside the elevator. I pressed the button for the 1st floor, where I was supposed to go. Yeah, my new residence. There were many questions buried in my mind. Regarding May, Mom, my true identity, the lies that I was speaking and yes, 6 on 10 of course! It seemed that I had seen her before. As if, she had been with me. May be she had.

The door opened again. And I stepped out. I don't know what I was thinking about then. I just pushed myself to walk to my room. Finally, I reached to the door. It was bit old- styled and full of dust. I don't know why they don't clean it. Never mind, at least, I got a place to stay in. I got into the room again with my bag. It was a light green room with pale with ceilings. However, it's conditions were better than the door that nearly made me worried about the interior. It was dark and damp but still things were visible to me. I realized that the curtains were put on. I set them apart and made the window open.

"Yeah, it's feeling good now." I said I a opened the window. There was suddenly lot of light in the room. That was nice. Also the best part about the room was the big window that directly delivered me to the scene of a forest. It seemed creepy in night but I was glad that it was situated near a beach that made it look less horrible.

One thing that I noticed all way from the main hall to my room was the existence of strange images hanged on the walls. Mew and Arceus all were there but still in different styles. Each of them depicted a story, that I was unable to guess.

"Ah!" I relaxed and spread my arms and legs on the bed near the window. It was comfortable and nice. I closed my eyes, in an attempt to not to see anything. Nothing.

As, I closed my eyes I saw a face. Yeah, it was hers. Yeah, the girl, whom I call 6 on 10 and still I didn't knew her real name. I didn't knew why I was thinking of her. I got up irritated by my thoughts. But just then someone knocked the door.

"Ace, are you there?" a sweet voice asked from outside. She didn't knew my real name and called me ace as I said.

"Yeah, I am there, you can come in." I answered and she entered the room.

"Well, are you bored here?" she enquired, politely.

"yeah, sort of." I replied

"Ok then. Would you mind going out with me to the beach? It's just there." She completed and pointed out of the window to the beach

"Ok." I replied with even giving a thought to the idea.

She was walking besides me talking and talking. There was nothing left (I guess) about May that she didn't told me. She gave me a list of May's whole schedule and I didn't mind talking about it. I just wanted to listen to her, to her voice and suddenly she stopped talking and stared at me.

"Hey…" she said, with her eyes narrowed

"What?" I enquired, trying to be polite

"You seemed to be bored with me right?" she asked

"No, not all!" I answered

Suddenly, she hold my hand. It was a shock to me. I think I might turn red at that time. Her hands were so warm. After a second or so, I realized that actually, she dragged me down on the sand to sit over there facing towards the sun set.

"Why are we sitting?" I asked looking at her.

"I have legs, not wheels." She answered and flashed her smile

"Oh" I answered

"Tell me something about yourself?" she asked

"I am a blank book." I replied

"Hmph" she sighed

"Hey, what your favorite color?" she asked

"Brown." I replied. I was not in a mood to talk that time and expelled rubbish things. Although I liked blue, but still I answered so.

"You liar! You like blue." She said and winked

My eyes came out in shock. I didn't knew how it happened? She knew me?!

"You read minds?" I enquired

"Sort of." She answered

"Really?" I asked again

"Well, that's one of my few senses. By the way you asked my name, Mr. Ketchum?" she said turning her face towards the sun.

This time, it was as if magnitude 9 earthquake strucked me. I didn't had any way, other than to accept it.

"You, know me?" I asked, with my eyes open.

"Ah-ha. I know you. I've knowing you. From a long time." She said "You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet and recently you lost your last match." She answered with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, you read minds, you told me." I interrupted

"No, it's not related to that part. I know almost everything about you. even longer since I got this mind-reading thing." She replied, confidently.

I paused. Infact, we paused. I took a deep breath and asked

"Who are you?" I was frightened. I thought that she was some kind of supernatural monster.

As I spoke, laughter bursted out of her face.

"Hahaha! Oh my god!" she laughed

"What?!" my eyes narrowed

"You got frightened, huh?" she laughed again

I made a face.

"Don't do this now. You know me too." She said

"No, I don't think you know me." I answered, and puzzled

"Wait, I'll not tell you who am i. you have to guess my name. I will surely give you hints by the time." Shje said

"OK. But what should I call you till then?" I asked

"That you always call me." She said

"What?" I enquired

"6 on 10!" she said and smiled. I smiled too.

We got back home before dinner. I had plenty of rice with some kind of curry, which I don't know, what it was. I returned to my room and laid on to the bed.

I don't know much about her. But she was familiar and she confirmed it herself. Now, I was eager to know about her name. I kept on thinking this whole night until the darkness of of night caught my thoughts and arrested them into the cage of dreams.


	5. Myths

**Hi friends! I am requesting you to please review my work. please, please, please...**

"Beep!" "Beep!" the alarm clock made a noise. I was busy sleeping and it was trying to wake me up. Hey, wait, I set the alarm last night to get up early.

I stopped it and got up to see my face in the nearby mirror.

"Whoa! How sheepish do I look." I muttered to myself, setting my hair and continued thinking "and she's still better than me… "

No, this can't happen! I was still thinking about her, at 6 in the morning! I tried to divert my mind from these thoughts and I got up and went out of the room. I went down stairs; I wanted to go out for jogging.

"Hey, Good Morning, Ash." Shouted May, wild with an uncertain excitement

"Woo. You frightened me. Is it a way of greeting?" I questioned her

She made a face, this time I think, she was sorry.

"I am sorry." She said "Well, no problem. Good Morning." I greeted her back

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked

"Yep, Jogging. Or may be for a morning walk." I thought and replied

"Would you like to join me, out there?" I made an offer.

"Yes, for sure. Ash, you know I wanted to come with you and talk to you." she thanked me and started smiling on her own. Well, I didn't knew what she wanted to tell me.

We went out and walked. It was kind of impossible for us to jog and talk at the same moment and as everyone knows, May was very much talkative.

"Tell me the real name of 6 on ten." I demanded

"Well, you have to find yourself." She winked

"So, Ash. Did you liked my place?" she asked

"Yeah, it's nice. Especially the door of my room. I'm kinda attached to it." I lied about the door thing and she made a face followed by a laugh.

"I have a query." I raised my hand

"Yes, you're free to ask." She said

"Well, what are those paintings, those strange ones, at your guest house?" I asked

"Hmm…" she took a pause "Well, they are related to Pokemon mythology."

"Can you tell me something about them?" I asked

"It's a thing, a very long thing. You'll not get it." She said

"I am smarter than you." I raised one eyebrow and claimed.

"Well then, Have you ever heard about convergence?" she asked

"Yeah, a science chapter. The convergence of light." I said

She shook her head in disbelief and chuckled, "Well, it's not a science thing. It's a science fiction thing." She said

"So, tell me." I demanded

"Then listen" she said and continued.

" _Each and every human in the Pokemon universe is said to be born with a pokemon zodiac. Each human is linked with one or other Pokemon._ It's not like you and Pikachu, that's different bond. _It's something like something connected with .. a pokemon rules you."_

"So, you mean to say that we're interconnected with a Pokemon, basically whom we don't know, and he rules our fate?" I asked

"You got that one right." She smiled

" _and your 6 on 10 told me a very strange thing about this." She said_

I was listenting to her carefully but the word **_6 on 10_** distracted me. Her unique face was suddenly over my eyes. I was still unsure, that why she prefixed **_6 on 10_** with the word **_your_**. However I continued to listen.

" _She told me that all of like the special powers of the Pokemons, we, humans also have a sixth sense with is interconnected with the mind of the ruler_

 _Pokemon."_

" I don't think so." I slammed "How can she believe on this?!" I said "So, why can't we discover all these senses and powers?" I questioned her, demanding for an answer

She giggled at my strange aggression but replied, "It's just a mythological story, Ash. I don't know how this convergence works. Sometimes, it gets destructive. It is said to be true only if the most dangerous Pokemon, Mew rules you and in this era, no one is born with Mew as his/ her zodiac ruler." She said

"That's okay." I rested in satisfaction. "No need to worry."

"Hmph" she raided on eyebrow in disapproval with my statement which made me afraid again. She continued, "I said no one is born but there's always an exception."

"Who?" I gulped

"6 on 10" she replied

"Really, she's a convergent?" I blinked twice in disbelief

"Hahaha" she laughed "Everyone is a convergent but she's a Mew convergent. Mew converges all of his power to her."

This made me more frightened. Suddenly, I expelled some junk out of my mouth that I realized that I might mug up. I said, "How can I _like_ a person who's…. a convergent!" I tried to close my mouth but it was too late

May chuckled, "Oh, you like her!?" she shouted with excitement "I'll tell her."

"No….. It's not so." I tried to calm her down

"Well, all these things are just stories. It had been 22 years since she was born and there's nothing wrong with her. And you like her." She teased me

I couldn't believe how I said that but still, I had to admit it. It was the truth.

"Well, I am thinking, would you still like her if you know who actually she is?" she said

"I don't care, until she's a monster." I replied and both of us laughed.

"Never mind." She said "tell me why you left home?" she asked

Whenever I talk about this topic, I generally felt ashamed of me but still, I had to answer, "I am too coward to face my family with the tag of being defeated." I said

May was also feeling bad for me. As if she could understand the pain, I was going through.

"Oh, you don't need to worry, Ash." She said, suddenly changing her mood

"You have a habit of being defeated in almost every league, from your childhood." And laughed as she continued

I knew she said that to lighten my mood, to make me laugh. She teased me. I ran behind her and she was trying to escape out. We had fun. It was as if we had returned through the time, to our age of 10.

We ran back to the guest house where we stayed and pressed the door bell. The door opened for us and the face I wanted to see was just before me, welcoming with an un-resistible smile.


	6. Perfect Soul

"hey you both are back!?" she asked me in a soft voice.

"Yeah, sort of." I replied, still thinking of the convergent thing.

I don't know what she thought at that time. But as I completed, she hit my head pretty hard, laughing and said, "So, you mean you're still on the way!" she continued to laugh. Her eyes were suddenly, filled of water.

"Hey, I didn't found that so interesting." I replied

"I think you need a treatment. You don't know what you are saying. Hahhaha…" she continued to giggle

Just then, May answered, "Yeah, you need a sleep."

My eyes narrowed, "Very funny!" and I ran to my room, seeing them laughing behind.

My clothes were filled of sweat so I changed hem and got down again. Just then, I found May and 6 on 10 talking about some serious matter. I just figured out few lines she was saying-

"How can you do this? I told you to not to."

"It was a…." and something something.

When I stepped down, they became silent.

"Oh Ash" she said. I don't know what the hell happens to me when she calls my name in her cute voice. Wait, did I said cute? Oh, leave it. The girl without a name is driving me crazy, right?!

"Do you have schedule for today? I mean will you mind going out with me?" she asked me

I couldn't deny her.

We sat in a good car. "Let me drive." I asked

"You better be seated." She said.

I didn't forced her because I knew If I were driving the car, sitting next to her, I might have had an accident or so and I would have been admitted in ICU.

"What are you thinking?" she asked with her most wanted smile.

"Hmmm.. Nothing." I replied and she laughed

"What?!" I asked, my eyes pulled together again.

She smiled again, chuckled and replied, "Nothing. Tell me where id Pikachu?"

"Oh, I forgot to pick him up. I left him with Tracey at Cerulean Pokemon centre for pokemon health check-ups. I was asked to pick him up in 2 weeks." I said

"Wait, you know Pikachu?" I asked her

"Yes, I know every single member of your family and Ash you are unable to even guess my name?!" she complained

"Yeah. I am sorry, I am trying to recall your name but first take me to Pikachu." I asked her.

"Ok" she said and drove me to Pokemon centre.

"Hey, I am going in, aren't you coming?" I asked her

"No, you may go, I am waiting here." She said

I went in and called him up on his personal phone so that neither mom nor Professor Oak could recognize me. I got to know that Pikachu was fine with him but they were in Pewter city with Brock and I had to wait till evening for their return. so hung up and decided to go out, to the car.

"What happened?" she asked me and I narrated the whole story to her.

"Hmm… so what should we do now?" she asked me. I was surprised that she wasn't bored

"MISTY!" I exclaimed and I don't know why she shocked.

"Hmm… Actually….I…" she started muttering something, nervously

"What? I think I should go on to the Cerulean gym and meet Misty. You'll glad to meet her." I completed and she relaxed

"Is it necessary to go to the gym, anyway?" she asked

"Yes" I ordered

She took me to the gym. I rang the bell but she forced to stay out. I held her hand to drag her in but then-

"Gosh!" I shouted leaving her hand behind "You are burning, six on ten." I exclaimed that she was too hot. More than 108 degree Fahrenheit! I tried to hold her hand back but she pulled off again. I was surprised I had never seen her like that.

The door opened, I saw Daisy standing in front of me. 6 on 10 was hiding behind me.

"Ash! It's you" she said "Your mom is searching for you." she continued, panicked

"Shhh… Shhhh… Calm down, daisy. Please don't tell them. I beg. I just want to see Misty." I asked her

"Ok. I understand but Mist is not in. I don't know why but that girl never stay at home. Hey who's behind you?" she asked

"Oh…" I pulled her in front and continued again "she's my friend, actually. But I don't know her name. you can call her 6 on 10." I said laughing

"Shut up, Ash!" she said. For a second I thought she was being Misty. Both of the ladies saw each other in surprise.

I asked, "Hey do you know each other?" suddenly 6 started shaking and denying my answer. Seeing 6 on 10 like that Daisey replied, "No, I don't. Both of you please come in."

I stepped in as I wanted to meet Misty after a long time. We sat in.

"Hey What's Misty like?" one of the most perfect creature, who was sitting next to me asked with my favorite smile on her face, playing with a folk on the table.

"She's something…. You can't express in one word." I replied

Her eyes narrowed, "who's asking you to answer in one word?" she said

"Hey, you know you be sort of Misty at times." I replied her

"She is stubborn. Always hit my head. she likes to poke me. She's one of the most irritating creatures in the world. She's nasty and a friend.. so she's a nasty friend. Sometimes she's a jerk, always trying to prove wrong. She is catastrophic. But as I said A friend is friend and we should…" I was unnecessarily speaking but then I saw, six bent the folk she held in her hand broke it into pieces!

"Woa. Power!" I was surprised

"It's a coincidence." She said

"Why are you in anger. I was just talking about Misty, not you." I replied I just saw Daisy giggling over there.

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing just thinking, what would be Misty's reaction on seeing you." daisy replied

"What do you think of me?" six on 10 asked, so directly, her face hardened.

"You are stubborn too, but _cute_." I said to her. Oh no! I said _that_ word again. No, I didn't wanted to fall in love. Wait, Seriously?

I think she blushed. I continued, "You also hit my head once or so but I liked it. You poke me too but I want to get poked by you. You are world's most beautiful creature who sometimes irritates me. You are fragrant like strawberry and too warm and sweet like chocolate cake who handles a nasty person like me. I don't even have words to say. All I want to say is I Lo-"

I was going to say something that I shouldn't I had really fell…. No I can't but I had! I was going to complete but I saw her face she was trying to concentrate but couldn't I thought she had a fever.

Suddenly, she got up and went out, running. "Ash, wait, you stay here. I am not feeling well. I need to visit a hospital." I couldn't interrupt her.

I went to Daisy and asked her, "Hey where's Misty?"

She smiled and held my hand and dragged me to the window and said, "Peep out of the window and you'll find her." She said and got back to her work.

I look out I saw no one but my gaze followed the most perfect soul, driving back her car. I waved her goodbye.


	7. Unexpected

I rang up Tracey again. He replied that we can't meet on the same day due to some issues that he had and he didn't discussed with me.

Misty was not home yet and I had to go to the hospital to see six on 10 over there. So I left Cerulean city.

"Oh, god! Please help me. I don't want to be dragged in such issues. I don't want to love anyone. Actually, I am not capable of loving anyone or to get loved by someone. Like, my mom, like that girl." I thought to myself. I wished Pikachu would have been with me. I could discuss everything with him. suddenly, it started raining cats and dogs. I rushed to May's guest house. It was night by then. She offered me food but I refused to have it. I was really very pressurized by my thoughts. More over I was worried for her illness.

"Well, May, where's six on ten?" I asked

"She's not at home." She replied

"What! Isn't she back home yet!" I exclaimed

"I need to go out and find her." I said

"No, please calm down Ash. She'll be back." She said, bit tensed

I grew angrier and went to my room. I thought of her and everything related to her. I don't know why but I was getting bad intuitions. Like, something bad was going to happen. Just then I decided something.

"Ash, you need to tell her…. That you really love her." I reminded myself. This was the very first time I accepted my feelings fpr her. I felt very good. I was happy as I had fallen in love. In reality. "I Love her." I shouted but keeping in mind that no one else could listen. I grew happier on admitting that.

I jumped on my bed like a kind and laid over. Suddenly, I tried to guess her name. I recalled all the hints she gave me, everything that reminded me of her. I recalled the last line that Daisy told me about Misty, _"Peep out of the window and you'll find her." And then seeing 6 on 10 instead._

I remembered how she sometimes talk, with bit stubbornness and how she pokes me! She also grew angrier when I called Misty 'nasty'! she knew about me, about Pikachu and about every person involved in my life. She also got shocked on seeing Daisy and denied going to Cerulean gym.

I tries to put all of these hints together and I was getting something; a clue.

"Crap!" I shouted, realizing something, that I had to understand earlier. By mistake I dropped my usual hand bag down. It opened, making a sound and all of things spread on the floor but I noticed one specific thing, a lure, Misty's lure. I Picked it up. The story was cleared to me now.

"Misty!" I acknowledged her. "Yes, now I remember. I got it." I exclaimed

"6 on 10 is actually…. Misty!" I was not well then, totally shocked.

"No, it's not possible." I said "But it is true." I continued after a pause.

I fell down on my knees, "I fell in love with waterflower!?"

"I fell in love with, Misty?" I chuckled in surprise.

"Unbelivable! She was checking me?" I laughed and chuckled. At that moment I was just waiting for Misty to return. I wanted to tell her everything, everything from the start. I was still unable to believe that the girl whom I was considering to be world's most irritating person was actually world's most perfect creature! Every single second for me was like a minute and each minute was now equal to an hour and so on.

I was just recalling her perfect face in my mind, in my eyes. every moment i spent with her in childhood and everything else. I was going to fall asleep but just then,-

"Ding Dong!" the bell ranged and I knew who it was,-

 _My Life._


	8. Convergent

I rushed to go down. I didn't even thought to wear my slippers, lying beside my bed. I jumped off the bed and went down, banging the door behind me. I think I was flying.

I was running, fast, too quickly but you know I have some serious issues. Want to know what? I have a habit of making mistakes. What I did in hurry was, I didn't saw May coming from the other side and we collided.

"Ouch!" we both shouted, lying on the ground.

"Don't you have eyes?!" she asked, scrubbing her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Never mind. Why were you running like a bullet train?" she enquired

"Well" I started, with excitement in my voice. I think she was also surprised with such a modulation in my voice. "I finally, know what I have to know. I know what I want!"

"Can you justify." She demanded, confused.

"Oh, so sorry. I mean I recognized her." I said

"Really?" she said with a smile on her face but then, her expressions dropped and she said, "So, what's so exciting? It's just a normal thing."

"No, not normal. I was eagerly waiting for her to return. I am going to tell her that I am in love with her. Finally, Ash loves Misty!" I exclaimed again.

May had a quite smile on her face but I knew she was happy for me and for Misty. Suddenly, my eyes fell on her and I asked, "May?"

"Hmmm…" she said

"Aren't you happy? Is everything alright?" I asked

"No. it's not like that. I am happy for you. I am just bit emotional for Misty, she's my friend." She said and I believed

Then, she continued, "I just want to say-" and just then, the door bell rang again. I preferred to open the door. I didn't heard what May had to say but I figured out something like _Be Happy_ or so.

I pulled the door open to let her come in. it was still a storm out, raining heavily. When the door opened I saw _her_ standing over there.

"Hey you are back!" I said in happiness. I was going to hold her hand to drag her in but just then-

"Don't!" she said, indicating my hand.

I felt bit strange but still I didn't mind. May was still watching us, tensed.

"Ok, as you wish." I said and continued "Where were you? you know I was so worried? And how's your fever? Are you all right? Ok. Leave it, first come in."

"Stay away!" she warned, this time, seriously

"What are you saying? You are behaving like strangers." I complained

She remained quite. I think she had nothing so say but I thought she was trying to say something hard.

"You can say what you want." I said

"Well, I have to leave." She said, harshly.

I gulped. My words were finished up. I was empty. But I managed my tongue to expel out something, "W-What do you mean?" I asked with my eyes out.

"Yeah, It's true. I have to move to some other region." She completed, hard.

I held my hand to stop her, she stepped back in disapproval and continued, "And there's no need to follow me. From now, you should erase my images from your memories. You and I don't know each other." Her words were stones on my chest, very hard, very painful.

My heart pumped fast, I tried to answer her, "But I can't. I always have been from you." she was surprised and I continued

"And you know what, I have fallen for you, in love with you." she was still, as hard as statue, not even breathing.

I still continued, "Don't go anywhere. I know who you are, Misty!" as I completed I hugged her, my hands crushing her against me. She was still burning- hot.

But then, something unexpected occurred. Everything happened all over sudden. A blue light crushed me, pulled me back on the wall. The wall cracked and I fell onto the ground, I froze. I was like paralysed and my spinal cord was almost destroyed. I also got hurt pretty hard on my head.

I was shocked and I rubbed my head with my hand and saw blood. I saw Misty there, worried but pretending not to show affection for me. Now I realized why she asked me to step back.

She said, "And that's the problem. You don't know what I am."

I was scared. She continued, "Do know what I am? I am a Convergent."

The word **_Convergent_** danced in my head, I was still shocked. I recalled the story May told me earlier.

"I was born as a Mew Convergent." She said

"But that's no harm." I protested

"No harm? You know, what happened with you was not some kind of earthquake or disaster. It was my psychic powers. It was Mew's power." She said. I could figure out a tear in her eyes.

And she continued, "you know I am not less than a monster."

The word **_Monster_** was again striking my head off. I was lost in thoughts. I could remember when I said to May that, _"I don't care until she's a monster."_ And now she was exactly that thing. I don't know what to do. The girl whom I liked, was not….. she is a convergent! I couldn't decide what to do. I thought that I should let her go for my safety, but I still listened what she was telling.

"And you know. I didn't knew all these things were going to happen all over sudden, however, I knew this is gonna happen one day. I was not ready. Hence, I left Cerulean city. When you took me there, Daisy recognized me. I was not feeling well, so I rushed to a hospital but, before reaching there something really bad happened….." she sighed

"And now, I got transformed into this, A Scary Monster! This is what I was born for?" she cried, and I didn't felt good.

She didn't intended to finish yet, "I went to my sister, to help me out and she threw me out of the gym. She says I am not Misty; I am just a duplicate monster. And you say you have fallen in love with me, huh? I am not your 6 on 10 anymore. I am Misty, a kind of monster. Who would love a monster?" she demanded for a replied. I felt quite. May was also seeing all these things, standing behind me but I didn't know what she was thinking.

Misty sat down, on the floor. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. I got up and stood next to her. I bent down and replied, wiping her tears, " You asked me that who would love monsters, right?" I asked, in a funny tone, with a grin on my face.

She looked up in surprise and I said, "I don't know about others, but….. I definitely love monsters, and I would even become one for you." I winked

"But… I am not a right kind of monster for you…" she tried to say something. "Shhh…!" I interrupted her as I put my hand over her mouth.

We both stood up. Then, I bent down on my one knee and said, " Misty,I will never leave you alone like your sisters did. I promise you to love you every single day of forever. Would do like to be my 6 on 10 forever?"

I could see my favorite grin on her face now, and she replied, "I had always been yours. I promise to never ever hurt you. and I will love you forever."

Then she hugged me. I grabbed her against my chest, hard. I couldn't figure out May there. Maybe she was asleep.

When she hugged me, I could figure out her powers. I wasn't able to breathe. But after all I shouldn't complaint, I loved her.

Finally, I said," I will still love you, what if….."

She repeated, tensed, "What if…."

I completed, "What if I had to be crushed to death hugging you all times or may be take a blood bath." And I chuckled

"Oh really?" her mouth fell open and she raised one eyebrow. I started running and she was chasing me.

I went out of the door, the weather was fine now. The sky was dark blue with stars shinning all over.

She was behind me. I held her hand and drag her down with me on the grass and I chucked again. We laid on the grass admiring the sky.

"It's so beautiful. Ain't it?" she asked

"Not much than you." I replied. She stared me and smiled my grin and said, "It's enough for today." And we laughed together

I still wanted to say something and I completed, "Misty, you may be a convergent but the colors of my fate, my happiness, success, failure, sadness and all my life is converged to a single point, to you and your heart. It's the convergence of my life and you are the ruler. And we'll be together for-"

Then we both said together,

 ** _A THOUSAND YEARS_**

Thank you friends for reading this. i will always be grateful to you. it will be a favour to me if you review the last chapter for me. and if you liked this story, please be ready for the sequel, The Convergent Saga: Equinox.

thanks again. :)


End file.
